Basil Hawkins/Spells
This page serves as a list of every magic spell used by Basil Hawkins, son of Hecate. Those are also the spells used by other children and Hecate as well as Mystiokinesis users. Basic Spells Cura (Cure) A basic healing spell. it can easily heal most low-level wounds. : Latin: '"Tui Gratia Jovis Gratia Sit Cura!" : '''English: '"Let the Grace of Jupiter Be the Cure for Your Sake!" Deflexio (Shield) A simple anti-physical protective magic. While its actual defensive capabilities are low compared to Flans Paries Aerialis, it is much more long-lasting and can be maintained indefinitely. It can be of various elements. Dispelsatio (Dispel) A spell that disperses the supernatural phenomena emitted by magic. A paradoxical ‘magic that disperses magic’ that allows no exceptions, regardless of the skill of the mage. Emittam The general activation keyword for delayed spells. With more complicated or conditioned delays, a special password may be used instead of reverse the spell by simple reading it backwards that way the spell that been cast will be dispel. Evocatio (Evoke; Summon) This spell evokes, summons elemental spirits that serve the caster, and can be directed to attack or capture an enemy. It can be also used to summon the spirits of monsters from Tartarus. : '''Latin: "Evocatio de Septendecim Valcyriis Mortiferis " : English: "I summon Spirits of 17 Deadly Valkyries" Another (fire-based) version: : Latin: "Evocatio Spiritualis de Undetriginta Salamandris Lanciferis...!" : English: "I summon the Spirits of 29 Lance-Wielding Salamanders...!" Lagena Signatoria (Sealing Bottle) A spell used for sealing demons inside the Demon-Sealing Bottle. : Latin: "Hexagramma et Pentagramma, Malos Spiritus Sigillent! Lagena Signatoria!" : English: "Let the Hexagram and Pentagram Seal the Evil Spirits! A Sealing Bottle!" Reflectio (Recovery) By using a flower as a catalyst, a spell refreshes minds and made targets more alert. : Latin: "Fragrantia Floris, Meis Amicis Vigorem, Vitalitatem, Auram Salutarem! Refectio!" : English: "The Fragrance of a Flower, a Wind that will Fill My Friends with Vigor, Vitality, and Health! Recovery!" Reflexio A simple anti-physical protective magic. Unlike its wind variant Deflexio, this spell can reflect attacks. Illusion Breaker A spell used to break illusion spells, the illusionary world will shatter like glass upon use. : Latin: "Se Dissolvant Circumstantia Falsa!" : English: "Let the False World Dissolve Itself!" Sagitta Magica (Magic Arrow) : Latin Incantation formula: "(Numerus) spiritus (elementis)" : English: "(Number) Spirits of (Element)" The follow-up depends on the chosen Element and the type of hit one wishes to make with this. If any shown element but Air so far: :: Latin: "Coèuntes, sagittent inimicum meam (meum). Sagitta Magica, Series/Convergentia (elementis)." :: English: "Come together and strike mine enemy. Magic Arrows, Series/Convergence of (Element)." : If Aer (Air/Wind): :: Latin: "Vinculum facti inimicum capient. Sagitta Magica, Aer capturae. :: English: "Make shackles capture my enemy. Magic Arrows, Capturing Wind." One of the most basic attack spells, but also very versatile. The caster creates a number of elemental magic missiles and fires them at the target. The number can vary from just one to at least a hundred and ninety-nine arrows, but it is usually a prime number. The missiles have a homing capability, and will track and follow their target at the direction of the caster. Normally, the attack fires in a widespread swarm, similar to an artillery shrapnel shell striking the target from multiple angles, but the caster can combine the arrows into a single larger bolt by substituting Series for Convergentia, which is easier to avoid, but hits that much harder. This is the incantation beginning of Sagitta Magica: "O (Number) Spirits of (Element) Come together and strike mine enemy". It is like the Veniant Spiritus Spells. The elemental variations of the Sagitta Magica shown are: Wind, Lightning, Light, Ice, Dark, Fire, Water and Sand. Elements are usually used according to the caster's affinities. For Example, Basil primarily uses Light, Lightning, and Wind Arrows while Zatanna uses primarily Ice and Dark. Different elements may also give the arrows different properties. Wind arrows, for example, usually do not inflict damage but instead bind the target, while Lightning arrows may paralyze the target if they hit in addition to the damage they do. This makes them useful for stopping someone the caster does not have the intention or ability to hurt. Some mages, particularly combat mages, will also use the Sagitta Magica to enhance the power of their close-combat attacks. A single Light or Dark arrow can add considerable power to a punch, while adding a Lightning arrow to an attack is doubly useful for the reasons stated above. One should mention that while this is the lowest possible magical attack, it can rival higher magic easily if used at a large scale, as Giovanni Falcone notes in one of his battles with Basil, who attacks then with a series of 1001 arrows. Fila Nigra Promissiva (Black Pledge Strings/Self-Sealing Spell) This spell can be used to disable one's ability to use magic for set amount of time. : Latin: "Tria Fila Nigra Promissiva, Mihi Limitationem per Tres Dies!" : English: "Three Black Pledge Strings, place A Limitation on Myself for Three Days!" It's probably possible to change the number of days (or possibly days to weeks, etc) by altering the incantation (changing tria into unum and tres into unus could probably seal the user's magic for only one day). Fire Οὐρανία Φλόγωσις (Blazing Heat In The Sky) : Ancient Greek: '"Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ο τύραννε φλογός! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, φλόξ καθάρσεως, ῥομφαία φλογίνη! Ῥευσάντων πῦρ καί θεῖον, ἇ ἐπέφλεγον Σόδομα, ἁμαρτωλούς, εἰς χοῦν θανάτου! Οὐρανία Φλόγωσις!" : '''Transliteration: '''To sumbolaion diakonêtô moi, o turanne phlogos! Epigenêthêtô, phlox katharseôs, romphaia phloginê! Rheusantôn pur kai theion, a epephlegon Sodoma, amartôlous, eis khoun thanatou! Ourania Phlogôsis! : '''English: '"Heed the Contract and Serve Me, O Tyrant of Flame! Come, flame of purification, fiery broadsword. Fire and brimstone surge forth, burning (down) Sodom, turning the sinners into the dust of death! Blazing Heat in the Sky!" Οὐρανία Φλόγωσις (Ourania Phlogosis) is a King-level fire-type spell and possibly the most powerful of said element. The spell has a long verse, magical energy charging throughout the course of the incantation. Once the aria is completed, a massive area-affect firestorm is unleashed, causing extremely high-temperature flames to engulf and incinerate the targeted area. Recited in Ancient Greek, the composition of the spell's incantation is similar to that of Κοσμικὴ Καταστροφή (End of the World). However, as increasing the temperature does not violate the Third Law of Thermodynamics as Κοσμικὴ Καταστροφή does, this spell is thus considered slightly less advanced than the ice version. Apes Igniferae (Crimson Bees) An attack spell similar to Sagitta Magica and the Evocatio series, but instead launching wasp-like projectiles which can cause large-scale explosions. : 'Latin: '“Pareo pactum quod servo mihi. Recolligo, phasmatis flamma…” : 'English: '“Obey the contract and serve me. Gather, spirits of flame…” Calefaciens Exarmatio (Heatwave Disarmament) A disarming spell that heats and vaporises the target’s equipment. Naturally, this will not work on metallic and earthenware objects, so at the same time, it applies heat-resistance magic to avoid direct damage to the target’s flesh. Due to this, it requires complicated manipulation of energy. The flame variant of Flans Exarmatio and Frigerans Exarmatio. Captus Flammeus (Fiery Captor) Possibly used to strangle the enemy like a rope but instead using flames. : '''Latin: "Ex Somno Exsistat Exurens Salamandra Inimicum Involvat Igne! Captus Flammeus!" : English: "Let the Blazing Salamander Appear and Cover the Enemy with Fire! Fiery Captor!" Flagrantia Rubicans (Red Blaze) A medium-level fire blast. Note the final part of the spell is identical to that of the Fulguratio Albicans, marking it as the Fire-based version of said spell. : Latin: "Omne Flammans Flamma Purgatus, Domine Extinctionis et Signum Regenerationis, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Flagrantia Rubicans!" : English: "Ever-burning Fire of Purification, Lord of Destruction and Sign of Rebirth, Spring Forth from My Hand and Throttle My Enemy! Red Blaze!" Gladius Divinus Flammae Arden (Divine Sword of Blazing Conflagration) A spell which summons a giant flaming pillar-shaped sword : English: "Open the nine locks, and come forth from the hoard of Lægjarn..." Incendium Gehennae (Hellfire Conflagration) A Fire and Darkness-element spell used by Basil and Jack Rakan. Hellfire Conflagration appears to be a firestorm version of Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens (Jupiter's Lightning Storm) or of a similar effect: It traps the victim in a tornado of dark fire. Its long chant time also probably positions it as a second or third tier fire spell to Ourania Phlogosis (Blazing Heat in the Sky). : Latin: "Agite Tenebrae Abyssi, Ensis Incendens! Et Incendium Caliginis Umbrae Inimicitiae Destructionis Ultionis! Incendant et Me et Eum, Sint Solum Incendentes! Incendium Gehennae!!" : English: "Come Forth, Darkness of the Abyss, Burning Sword! And the Conflagration of Mist, Shadows, Enmity, Destruction, and Vengeance! Set he and I aflame, burning to our very foundation! Hellfire Conflagration!" Ice Κοσμικη Καταστροφή (The End of the World) A high-level spell incanted in Ancient Greek. An Ice-based spell that creates a 150-square foot area of absolute zero temperatures (−273.15 °C). At such extreme temperatures, events which do not normally occur in nature begin to happen, such as superconductivity as well as breakdowns at the atomic level. For an Ice Mage, lowering temperature may seem to be a simple enough operation, but to so completely bypass the Laws of Thermodynamics as this spell does requires an incredible amount of magical ability. : Ancient Greek: "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ἡ κρυστάλλινη βασίλεια! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, ταἰώνιον ἔρεβος, αἱώνιε κρύσταλλε! Πάσαις ζωαῖς τὸν ἴσον θάνατον, ὃς ἀταραξία! Κοσμικὴ Καταστροφή!" : Transliteration: "To sumbolaion diakonêtô Moi, ê krustallinê basileia! Epigenêthêtô, taiônion erebos, aiônie krustalle! Pasais zôais ton ison thanaton, os ataraxia! Kosmikê Katastrophê!" : English: "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, O Queen of Ice! Come, Everlasting Darkness, the Eternal Glacier! Bring Death to All That Has Life, Eternal Rest! End of the World!" The area effect is created and achieved when "aionie krustalle" ("Eternal Glacier") is spoken. The area becomes frozen, and the target encased, immobile in pillars and spikes of ice. But until the final words are uttered, the outcome has yet been decided. With the final passage, "Kosmike Katastrophe" ("End of The World"), the target is completely frozen and shattered into pieces as soon as the caster commands "Brich bah" ("Break!") and snaps her/his fingers. With a slight revision to the final passage, "Kosmikê Krustallopêgia" (Κοσμικη Κρυσταλλοπηγια, "Frozen World") the target is instead encased in a virtual pillar of ice, their fate left at the hands of the caster. Απεραντος Λευκος Ουρανος (Endless White Nine Heavens) An Ice/Lightning original spell of Basil Hawkins he developed to capture the spartoi and similar puppets/constructs, and of the same tier as End of the World. It creates vines of frozen Lightning homing in on any target that is not completely "real". By freezing them and continuously freezing the surroundings. His targets are also completely conscious while frozen, in order to torture them forever. However, as it targets constructs, it is believed to be ineffective against actual humans, although he did target Jack Rakan with the spell. : Ancient Greek: "Χυπακοσων την διαθήκην, άκουσον μεν, αιώνια βασίλισσα, του σκότους και της χιόνος. Ανθισμένα λευκά ρόδα, του παγ κήπος ατέρμονος εν χυπνοι. Επίγενεθετο, ταιονίων έρεβος, αιώνιε κρυστάλλη. Μετά του ψυχρού κεραυνού, συλλαμβ τα άψυχα υποχεημένα. Θαυμάστε γαλήνη, λευκά ρόδα ανθισμένα αιωνίων δεσμοτερίων. Απεραντος Λευκος Ουρανος!" : Transliteration: "Chypakoso̱n ti̱n diatheken, ákouson me, aió̱nia vasílisa, tou skótous kai ti̱s chiónos. Anthisména lef̱ká róda, tou pag kí̱pos atérmonos en chypnoi. Epígenetheto, taionío̱n érevos, aió̱nie krystálli̱. Metá tou psychroú kerav̱noú, syllamv ta ápsycha ypochei̱ména. Thav̱máste galí̱ni̱, lef̱ká róda anthisména aio̱nío̱n desmoterío̱n. Aperantos Lef̱kos Ouranos!" :English: "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Darkness, Ice and Snow, the Queen of Eternity! The Coursing White Rose of Ice, the Sleeping Eternal Garden! Come, Unending Darkness, Eternal Glacier! Imprison the soulless puppets with frozen Lightning! The enchanting tranquility, The eternal prison of White roses blooming in profusion! Endless White Nine Heavens!" Crystallitatio Tellustris (Frozen Earth) This spell causes all moisture near the earth's surface to instantly freeze, causing jagged pillars of ice to jut up from the ground. If not dodged effectively, the opponent's feet will likewise be frozen to the spot, immobilizing them. : Latin: "Veniant Spiritus Glaciales! Extentantur Aeri Tundram et Glaciem, Loci Noctis Albae! Crystallitatio Tellustris!" : English: "Come, Spirits of Ice! Tundra and Glacier Spread Forth into the Air, in the Realm of White Night! Frozen Earth!" Ensis Exsequens (Executioner's Sword) A high-level attack spell, so far shown to be unincanted. When invoked, the caster's desired hand is wrapped with magical energy, which stabs outward in the direction of the outstretched fingertips in the rough approximate form of a blade. In terms of its effects, Ensis Exsequens causes damage by instantly converting matter from a solid (or liquid) into a gas, via a violent phase transition in order to attack its target; any living opponent caught within such an effect would thus be instantly vaporized and killed. As such a phase transition also absorbs an incredible amount of heat energy in the process, the surrounding area as the spell plummets in tempature as a direct result, causing this spell to actually be a two-stage attack – if the target were to be able to avoid instant vaporization via instanteous phase transition, they would still have to deal with the extreme low temperature left in the spell's wake to deal with. Most magic that utilizes cold does so by lowering the temperature of an object, creating a corresponding condensation and freezing effect. Ensis Exsequens, on the other hand, causes extreme cold by initiating phase transition by means of the sudden transformation of solids into gases. As a result, this spell cannot be considered an Ice-element spell. Gelidus Capulus (Freezing Ice Coffin) It seems to be a similar spell to Crystallizatio Tellustris, creating a giant icicle from a bounded field placed on the ground. The pillar then completely encases and traps the target, similar to the effect of Kosmike Krustallopegia. Άνθος Παγετού Χιλίων Ετών (Thousand Years Ice Flower) The spell creates an ice shockwave, causing spikes and mountains of ice appear around its center, creating a sort of ice flower and freezing everything trapped in the area. : Ancient Greek: Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ἡ κρυστάλλινη βασίλεια! Φέρτε γρήγορα το γαλήνιο χιλιάδες χρόνια παγετώνων βασίλειο. Ακμάζω, Λευκό τριαντάφυλλο του θανάτου. Άνθος Παγετού Χιλίων Ετών! : Transliteration: "To sumbolaion diakonêtô Moi, ê krustallinê basileia! Férte grí̱gora to galí̱nio chiliádes chrónia pagetó̱no̱n vasíleio. Akmázo̱, Lef̱kó triantáfyllo tou thanátou. Ánthos Pagetoú Chilío̱n Etó̱n!" : English: "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, O Queen of Ice! Bring swiftly the serene thousand-year glacial kingdom. Bloom, White Rose of Demise. Thousand Years Ice Flower!" Frigerans Exarmatio (Freezing Disarmament) A disarming spell that freezes and shatters the target’s armaments; at the same time, it requires careful manipulation of mana to prevent direct damage to the target. As the spell cannot destroy metallic or other hard materials, the most that can be managed is having them fly off. The ice variant of Calefaciens Exarmatio and Flans Exarmatio. Iaculatio Grandinis (Hailstone Spear Throw) An attack spell which summons and shoots down dense packs of ice spears. Individually, each warhead is more powerful than regular ice projectiles; however, because it takes the physical form of spears, the practical applications of this spell are limited by ballistics. The ice variant of Iaculatio Fulgoris. Malleus Aquilonis (Hammer of the Ice God) An attack spell which crushes the target with a giant mass of ice. The creation and manipulation of ice being the cornerstone of cold-based magic, this is an extremely simple spell, its only real advantange being the massive force it can bring down on the target. So far, the incantation for this spell has not been revealed. Nivis Casus (Falling Snow) A highly lethal attack spell which instantaneously creates and launches a large-volume avalanche of snow at the target, causing blunt trauma, frostbite, and at close range, hypothermia – assuming you’re not frozen outright or swept away. Nivis Tempestas Obscurans (Snowstorm of Darkness) An Ice and Dark Magic spell, of roughly the same level and type as Iovis Tempstas Fulguriens, based on the style of its incantation. : Latin: "Veniant Spiritus Glaciales Obscurantes! Cum Obscuratione Flet Tempestas Nivalis. Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!" : English: "Come, Spirits of Ice and Darkness! With (the) Darkness flees the Snowstorm. Snowstorm of Darkness!" Flower Veris Tempestas Florens (Spring Storm of Flowers) An Earth and Water spell of the same level as Iovis Tempstas Fulguriens and Nivis Tempestas Obscurans, this spell also has a hypnotic effect, causing those affected to fall unconscious. As a result, this spell also has tactical military purposes as well for that same reason. : Latin: "Veniant Spiritus Terreteres Florentes! Cum Flore Somniali Sub Caelo Percurrant Una Tempestas! Veris Tempestas Florens!" : English: "Come, Spirits of Earth and Flowers! Under the Blue Sky Become a Storm of Dreaming Flowers! Spring Storm of Flowers!" Lightning Κιλιπλ Άστραπή (Thousand Thunderbolts) An extremely destructive, wide-range spell, widely considered to be among the most powerful lightning spells in existence. A test of an incomplete version by Basil Hawkins vaporized half of a floating boulder 100m long and reduced the rest to melting slag. Because of its wide area of effect, typically the Thousand Thunderbolts is reserved for use against entire armies at once unless focussed. The spell is stated to be ten times as powerful as "Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens". : Ancient Greek: "Ἑκατοντάκις καὶ χιλιάκις ἀστραψάτω! ΚΙΛΙΠΛ ΆΣΤΡΑΝΉ!" : Transliteration: "Hekatontakis Kai Khiliakis Astrapsatô!! Kilipl Astrapê!" : English: "Hurl down lightning one hundred and even one thousand times! Thousand Thunderbolts!" : Full Incantation in Ancient Greek: "Τό συμβόλαιον διακονητω μοί, βασιλευ Όυρανίωνων! Έπιγενηθήτω αίθαλους κεραυνέ ός Τιτηνας φθείρειν! Έκατοντάκις καί χιλιάκις άστραψάτω! ΚΙΛΙΠΛ ΆΣΤΡΑΝΉ!" : Full Transliteration: "To sumbolaion diakonêtô moi, basileu Ouraniônôn. Epigenêthêto, aithalous keraune os Titênas phtheirein! Êkatontakis kai khiliakis astrapsatô! Kilipl Astrapê!" : Full Incantation: "Heed the contract and serve me, O King of the Skies. Come forth, blazing thunder, slayer of Titans! Hurl down lightning one hundred and even one thousand times! Thousand Thunderbolts!" When used in conjunction with Magia Erebea, it forms the "Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor" Magic Armanent. To aim at a target (area), the spell needs an interjection in Latin, specifying the target, which is done through creating and extending an “Instant Targeting Array Circle” around the desired target (area), done by offering blood if done by a beginner. The incantation is then: : Ancient Greek: Τό συμβόλαιον διακονητω μοί, βασιλευ Όυρανίωνων! Έπιγενηθήτω αίθαλους κεραυνέ ός Τιτηνας φθείρειν! : Transliteration: To sumbolaion diakonêtô moi, basileu Ouraniônôn. Epigenêthêto, aithalous keraune os Titênas phtheirein! : Latin: Iactum Extendentem Circulum praesentum! Captem obiecta a primum ad decimum! Area Constet! Intus se premant spiritus ad pressuram criticalem! Tribus, Duobus, Modo! Capturam disiungens! Omnes spiritus fulguranoles fortissime emittam!! : Ancient Greek: Έκατοντάκις καί χιλιάκις άστραψάτω! Χιλιαπλή Άστραπή! : Transliteration: Êkatontakis kai khiliakis astrapsatô! Kiliaplê Astraphê! : Full Incantation: Heed the contract and serve me, O King of the Skies! Come forth, blazing thunder, slayer of Titans! Present the Widening Throwing Circle! Capture the objects first to the tenth! Established Area! Spirits, overwhelm us unto the critical pressure within! In three, two, now! Separation captivity! All spirits I will send forth most valiantly like lightning! Hurl down lightning one hundred and even one thousand times! Thousand Thunderbolts! The targeting array circle can also presumably be used likely for most other King-tier spells which do not have a pre-specified target area, such as End of the World or Tearing Earth. Like most spells of this tier and scale, Thousand Thunderbolts can be focussed into a stream to attack a single target, such focus requires immense proficiency with the spell beforehand. Διος Τυκος (Axe of the Lightning God) A mid-range but powerful Lightning-element attack, invoked in Ancient Greek rather than Latin. The caster makes a downward-sweeping motion and strikes the target with a massive electrical attack. : Ancient Greek: "Κενότητος ἀστράπσατω δὲ τεμέτω! Δίος τύκος!" : Transliteration: "Kenotêtos astrapsatô de temetô! Dios Tukos!" : English: "Come forth from the void, O Thunder, and cut down my enemy! Axe of Zeus!" Διος Λογχη: Τιτανοκτονον (Spear of the Lightning God: Titan-Slayer) An original spell created by Basil, achieved via delayed spells and spell synthesis, aided by Magia Erebea. By merging Thousand Thunderbolts into the spear form of Iaculatio Fulgoris, this spell concentrates the intense destructive power of the Thousand Thunderbolts into a focused "spike". : Incantation: "Duabus emissae, dextra stagnans 'Κιλιπλ Άστραπή', sinistra stagnans 'Iaculatio Fulgoris', unisonent." : Transliteration: "Duabus emissae, dextra stagnans 'Kilipl Astrapê', sinistra stagnans 'Iaculatio Fulgoris', unisonent." : English: "Both hands release, right hand fixate 'Thousand Thunderbolts', left hand fixate 'Throwing Spears of Lightning', technique synthesis." Fulguratio Albicans (White Lightning) A powerful blast of electricity from the caster's palm. It is very powerful against living targets, but not as effective against inanimate objects. While it is shown to be weak against non-living objects, experienced caster can manage to break a dragon's horn with it (after perforating it) and render the dragon unconscious. It is implied that if a living creature is near the spell's target, the creature is also affected. : Latin: "Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Fulguratio Albicans!" : English: "A flash of lightning to cut through the night, spring forth from my hand and throttle my enemy! White Lightning! Iaculatio Fulgoris (Lightning Spear Throw) A spell that attacks by releasing electrically charged magical javelins. Because the projectiles released are javelins and not arrows, each of them is significantly stronger than an arrow of thunder, and has greater physical destructive power. However, because they mimic the shape of a javelin, they are easier to dodge than its direct version "Fulguratio Albicans". : Latin: "Locos Umbrae Regnans Scáthach! In Manum Meum Dedo Iaculum Daemonium Cum Spinis Triginta! Iaculatio Fulgoris!" : English: "Scathach, who reigns over the Realm of Shadows! Surrender unto my hands thirty thorn-bearing spirit lances. Lightning Spear Throw!" Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens (Jupiter's Lightning Storm) This is one of the most powerful long-range magic attacks: A storm-type spell. The caster combines Wind and Thunder magic and unleashes them at the enemy in a massive storm of destructive energy. : Latin: "Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina! Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens!" : English: "Come, Spirits of Wind and Lightning! Let the Southern Storm Blow With Lightning! Jupiter's Lightning Storm!" Τιτανοκτονον II: Iaculatio Vortices Tempestatis (Titan-Slayer II: "Windstorm Spiral Spear") An original spell created by Basil, achieved via delayed spells and spell synthesis, aided by Magia Erebea. By merging Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens into the spear form of Iaculatio Fulgoris, this spell concentrates the destructive power of Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens into a focused, drill-like "spike". : Latin: "Emittam et Stagnet Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens, Iaculatio Fulgoris, unisonent." : English: "Release and fixate Jupiter's Lightning Storm, Throwing Spear of Lightning, technique synthesis." Shadow Centum Lanceae Umbrae (Hundred Shadow Spears) An attack spell which gives physical form to shadow ‘spears’ allowing them to penetrate magic shields. Nocturna Nigredinis (Black Cloth Nocturne) The most powerful close-combat technique in shadow magic: a physical shadow familiar that surrounds the mage and mimics her own actions, allowing powerful melee attacks – at the same time, the familiar acts as an automated, absolute defense system. Once the familiar is summoned, the mage will no longer require any further protection. However, the familiar will only respond to clearly offensive actions. Umbrae Septemplex Paries Anti-corporalis (Seven-fold Shadow Cloth Anti-Physical Barrier) An anti-physical defensive spell used by Kagetarou which draws multiple layers of shields around the mage. Stone/Earth Terra Findens (Tearing Earth) A high-ranking spell in Ancient Greek of the highest tier and most likely the strongest in the Earth/Stone series, which calls forth a stream of lava, molten rock, from the caster's hand to attack. Given that its spell structure is the same as Thousand Thunderbolts, Blazing Heat in the Sky and End of the World, as well as calling upon the same level of spirit power (The elemental King), it is arguably the same level of power, and the strongest Earth/Stone attack spell revealed so far. : English: "Heed the contract and serve me, oh King of Hades! Come, Cracking of the Earth, Torrent of scorching heat engulfing the furthest reaches! Seethe and surge forth, Earth God of burning Ruination! Tearing Earth!!" Αιωνιον Πετρωσις (Eternal Petrification) An attack spell which releases a beam of light from the fingers, petrifying all living and nonliving beings in contact with it. While the petrification caused by Pnoe Petras and Kakon Omma Petroseos can be magically countered or canceled, this spell is comparatively even more dangerous, as its effect is semi permanent. It would require calling on spirits on a divine level of power to undo this spell. Δόρυ Πέτρας (Spear of Stone) The phrase Τό τεῖχος διερξάσθω is meant to counteract magical barriers, such as the ones mages will use to shield themselves with. : Ancient Greek: "Τό τεῖχος διερξάσθω! Δόρυ Πέτρας!" : Transliteration: "To Teikhos Dierzasthô! Doru Petras!" : English: "Pass Through the Wall! Spear of Stone!" Ordinarily, the spell "Spear of Stone" causes sharp stone spikes to appear, attacking the target. But for Basil, his variation of this spell was added with spell-breaking properties to penetrate a magical barrier. However, the barrier of a powerful sorcerer is often complex and multi-layered, and because of this, the mage would need to cancel their barrier before casting spells of their own. But for safety reasons would render that impossible. But in Basil Hawkins' case, a cancellation spell was invoked ahead of time. Simply put, the spell he uses consisted of: a cancellation spell (to drop his barrier for an instant), + gate (teleportation via "gates" to close in direct at the target), the attack spell (Spear of Stone), + delay spell. All which are deployed simultaneously during the attack. A feat such as this would require the level of a highly skilled mage. Κακόν ὄμμα πετρῶσεως (Evil Eye of Petrification) A spell that emits a concentrated beam of light from the fingertips, causing petrifaction to anything it touches. Recently, he has demonstrated to be able to release the beam from his eyes as well. Perhaps unsurprisingly, this is a high-level spell invoked in Ancient Greek. It's possible that it is a different form of Pnoe Petras, as its beginning stanza is identical. : Ancient Greek:' "Βασιλισκὲ γαλεώτε μετά κᾦκτὼ ποδῶν καί κακοῖν ὀμμάτοιν τό φῶσ ἐμῇ χειρί καθίασ τῷ κακῷ δέργματι τοξευσάτω! Κακόν ὄμμα πετρῶσεως!" : Transliteration: "Basiliske galeôte meta lôktô podôn kai kakoin ommatoin to phôs emêi kheiri kathias tôi kakôi dergmati tozeusatô! Kakon Omma Petrôseôs!" : English: "Basilisk, Lizard with Eight Legs and Evil Eyes! Light Placed into My Hand, Shoot Forth the Evil Look! Evil Eye of Petrification!" Ο Μονολιθος Κιων Του Αιδου (Pillars of Hades) An attack spell which summons large-volume stone pillars; a high-level mage can control these pillars through psychokinesis. While summoned by magic, the pillar itself cannot be defended against via anti-magic shields. However, the mass of the pillar means that it is almost impossible to deflect with anti-physical shields. : Ancient Greek: "Ο Ταρταρος κειμενον Βασιλιον Νεψρον. Πηαινσατος ηεμιν! Ο Μονολιθος Κιων Του Αιδου!" : Transliteration: "O, Tartaros keimenon Basileion necron. Phainsastos hemin! Ho Monolithos Kion Tou Haidou!" : English: "Oh, temple of the sleeping dead beneath the earth, Appear from below us! Pillars of Hades!" Μελαν Και Σφαιρικον Δεσμωτηριον (Black Sphere Prison) A capture spell in which the target is first covered in asphalt to restrict movement, then sealed within a shrinking spherical bounded field. This spell is powerful enough to trap dragons and other massive, spiritually powerful beings. Without special means of sustaining life, the target will asphyxiate once the asphalt hardens. Πνοή Πέτρας (Breath of Stone) A spell used to petrify opponents. The attack needs only to barely graze the target for its effect to spread throughout the entire body. Although the spell is not meant to kill, the target would have suffocated to death when their neck petrified. Lapis Niger (Thrown Black Rock) It seems to be a physical projectile attack on the level of a Sagitta Magica. Mille Gladii Obsidiani (Thousand Obsidian Swords) A spell which summons multiple floating blades made of obisdian, meant to slice the target to pieces. Because the blades are made of obsidian, they are extremely sharp. Circulus Pilorum Nigrorum (Circle of Black Strings) A spell which summons multiple spear-like stone projectiles, used to impale the target. These projectiles have been shown to range in size from about 2-6 feet long. Cataracta quae dividit terram (Earth-Dividing Waterfall) A spell that causes a geiser of lava to appear under a targets feet, causing heat damage and launching them and the surrounding ground into the air. Water Magna Cataracta (Great Waterfall) A spell which summons a large-volume pillar of water. Due to the height it is called forth from and its large mass and potential energy, it can be very destructive. It is the water version of Nivis Casus. Undans Paries Aquarius (Water Current Barrier) A spell which summons a large-volume pillar of water. The sheer volume of water surrounds the caster or the desired target and protect them from the harmful source. However, the downside of this spell is that the longer is it kept up, the more energy it drains from the caster. Vinctus Aquarius (Water Binder) A water-based capture spell, similar to Captus Flammeus. : Latin: "Ex Somno Exsistat Exundans Undina Inimicum Immergat in Alveum! Vinctus Aquarius!" : English: "Let the Wave-Tossed Undine Appear from Sleep and Submerge the Enemy into the Riverbed! Water Binder!" Wind Flans Carcer Venti Vertentis (Flowering Whirling Prison of Wind) A capture spell that creates a tornado around the target, who will remained unharmed – so long as a forced escape through the intense air currents is not attempted. The offensive variant of Flans Paries Venti Vertentis. : Latin: "Vertatur tempestas aestiva, illis carcarem circumvertentem. Flans Carcer Venti Vertentis!" : English: "Surging storm of spring, surround them in a prison. Flowering Whirling Prison of Wind!" Flans Exarmatio (Flowering Disarmament) A disarming spell that blows away the target’s equipment with a strong wind, and turns cloth or other soft material into flowers. Obviously, as a non-lethal attack, the wind will never be strong enough to lift someone off their feet. This is one of two combat-oriented spells taught at all magic schools, the other being Sagitta Magica. The wind variant of Calefaciens Exarmatio and Frigerans Exarmatio. Flans Paries Aerialis (Flowering Wind Ward Barrier) A defensive shield spell which surrounds the mage and can stop a 10-ton truck. However, two weaknesses exist in that the effect only lasts an instant, and the spell cannot be used consecutively. The wind variant of Undans Paries Aquarius. Flans Paries Venti Vertentis (Blow Forth, Wall of Churning Wind) Conjures a powerful tornado around the caster that lasts for several minutes. The inside of the whirlwind is calm, like the eye of a storm, but anything trying to pass through the barrier of wind will get blown away. : Latin: "Vertatur Tempestas Veris! Nobis Protectionem Aerialem! Flans Paries Venti Vertentis!" : English: "O Turning Storm of Spring! Bestow your Aerial Protection upon us! Blow Forth, Wall of Churning Wind!" Flans Saltatio Pulverea (Blow Forth, Dancing Dust) Causes a powerful wind to blow in the direction cast. : Latin: "Flet, Une Vente! Flans Saltatio Pulverea!" : English: "Flee, One Gust of Wind! Blow Forth, Dancing Dust!" Limes Aerialis (Wind Ward Bounded Field) A defensive spell which erects a mid-scale magic shield. The shield uses air currents to defend against attacks using air as a medium – fire, cold waves, gases, pressure, and such. However, even compared to other wind-based spells, this is a basic magic that does not have the potential energy to hold against large-volume solid bodies. Nebula Hypnotica (Mist of Sleep) A light fog appears around the caster, causing anyone else within its range to fall asleep for a short time. It is also possible to affect only one person by this spell, by exchanging "illis" for "his" within the incantation. As the mist spreads relatively slowly, it can be easily avoided in outdoor areas, but the spell is fearsome in enclosed spaces. : Latin: "Aer et Aqua, Facti Nebula Illis Somnum Brevem! Nebula Hypnotica!" : English: "Air and Water, Create a fog to make them sleep for a short while! Hypnotic Mist!" Flight Accelet (Accelerate) A command to increase flying speed. Maxima Acceleratio (Full Acceleration) A command to fly at the highest speed. Basl reached a speed of 64.2kts (~119km/h) using this command. Mea Virga (My Staff) Rather than the mage telepathically recalling the staff, this spell commands the staff to return by itself. Mobiliter (High Speed Maneuver) A command for higher performance, allowing the broom to make faster and sharper actions. Like Rapide Subsistat, this is not a spell for normal usage. Rapide Subsistat (Rapid Halt) A command to the broom similar to an emergency brake. Due to the added emphasis of magically-powered words from the mage, the broom can perform and react faster than normal. Gate Magic Teleportation magic. Due to being a very high-level technique, it is the norm for each to be personally crafted. There are quite a few variations, some involving the use of water or shadows as a medium. Only a handful of extremely powerful mages can use this magic on a personal level. Reinforcement Cantus Bellax (Battle Song) A form of physical reinforcement used by a mage in preparation for close combat. Aside from providing a long-lasting anti-physical shield, this magic also exponentially increases muscle tension, allowing greater power, speed and endurance; it also increases the flexibility of muscles and tendons to prevent the mage damaging himself from overexertion. In addition, the mage’s reflexes are enhanced by a moderate increase in the stimulation of the nervous system. Melodia Bellax (Battle Melody) A more advanced form of Cantus Bellax used to achieve extremely high agility by supplying mana to all parts of the body. Vis Maxima (Maximum Output) The spell to draw out the maximum performance of reinforcement magic such as Cantus Bellax. Due to the increase in mana upkeep requirements, the duration of this spell is fairly short. Gallery Cura.png|Cura Salamanders.png|Evocatio Fragrantia_floris.png|Reflectio Relfexio.png|Reflexio Tria_fila_nigra_prommissiva.png|Fila Nigra Promissiva Burning Sky.png|Ourania Phlogosis Apes_Igniferae.png|Apes Igniferae Calefaciens_Exarmatio.png|Calefaciens Exarmatio Capture.png|Captus Flammeus Flagrantia_Rubicans.png|Flagrantia Rubicans Gladius_Divinus_Flammae_Arden.png|Gladius Divinus Flammae Arden Incendium_Gehennae.png|Incendium Gehennae Category:Joker's Creation Category:Character Information Category:Magic Category:Abilites and Powers